


Trio

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [20]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's theirs as much as they're his, but that doesn't mean it's easy figuring out who goes where in the hierarchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trio

Liam chews on toothpicks now that he's given up smoking, and he's cranky off and on when the cravings are bad. Jason acts as if he couldn't be bothered to care, but Carrie-Anne's noticed the way he bends more than he pushes back these days.

She's got a book, she's propped up on pillows on the couch, and her feet are hanging over the armrest. Liam's pacing, and Jason isn't home yet. She looks up from her book every so often, and sometimes Liam's watching her, sometimes not. He's not pouncing her, so he wants something else -- maybe Jason, maybe something Carrie-Anne can't guess at. Okay. She can deal with that.

Jason comes home with a sack full of groceries, ignoring both Carrie-Anne and Liam as he heads for the kitchen. Liam doesn't follow, which sends both of Carrie-Anne's eyebrows up, and finally she can't _not_ ask anymore. "What?"

Liam glances over at her, eyebrows raised.

"You don't want me, you don't want him, what is it?"

Another glance, this time to the kitchen, and Liam heads over to Carrie-Anne, sitting down next to her on the couch and leaning down to put his lips at her ear.

_Oh._ Carrie-Anne raises an eyebrow and gives Liam a wicked little grin, and Liam goes to the end table for lube. Carrie-Anne stands up, stretches, and Jason walks in as her arms are stretched to the ceiling and her body's all in one graceful line.

"Is that a welcome home pose?" Jason asks, crossing the room and reaching for her wrists.

But she's faster, and she wants it more; she ducks around him and shoves him into the couch, hard enough that he stumbles and falls to his knees, just barely catching himself on the couch cushions. "Fucking _goddamnit_\--"

"Shut up." She grabs him by the back of his collar and shoves him down, down on one knee beside him, free arm reaching around to snap his fly open and reach inside. "Don't fight. I'm not in the mood."

"_You're_ not in the mood--"

She squeezes his cock hard, and his protests die in a hurry. She's got enough time to jerk his jeans down, then, and Liam's standing there with the lube, ready to squeeze out a bit onto her fingers. Just enough. Just enough that she can shove three twisted fingers into Jason's ass and growl at him.

"Beg for me."

"Go to hell."

Her fingers twist deeper, harder, and Jason screams against the cushions.

"_Beg._"

"Bitch."

Which in this house means a lot of things, none of them _stop_. Carrie-Anne grins and keeps fucking him, and her grip on his collar eases so she can reach around and stroke her fingers down his throat. "C'mon, sweetheart. _Beg_."

"You're next," Jason pants, but a few more strokes and the teasing pressure of those fingers and he can't stop himself. "Oh fuck God _please_\--"

"Good boy." Carrie-Anne tightens her grip on his throat, choking off his air, and she bends down to bite at the back of his neck while she's at it. She loses the rhythm a little, the angle awkward now as she tries to keep fucking him, but it's worth it when his whole body shakes and she can feel just how close he is. She knows what that looks like.

It doesn't take much more. She lets him have another breath, pulls back so she can get her rhythm into shape again. And then between fucking him with her fingers and cutting off his breath in solid steady pulses, Jason's begging without having to be told.

"Please -- God -- please, _please_, fuck, you fucking bitch, make me come, you know you can -- oh _God_\--"

Her fingers stop as he gasps and comes for her, body tensing up around her fingers.

"Move." That's from Liam, who's been standing to the side; Carrie-Anne glances up at him and knows the look on his face well enough to scramble out of the way. She sits down on the couch, jerking her shorts down and getting a hand between her legs as Liam takes her place, getting his cock out of his trousers and giving Jason no time whatsoever to recover before he's slamming in hard, making Jason throw his head back and scream all over again.

_Oh, fuck, that's beautiful,_ Carrie-Anne thinks. Liam looks over at her and grins, and she can't decide whether she's jealous of Jason right now or glad it's his ass and not her pussy that's getting that kind of pounding from Liam. When he's like this -- and when is he ever _not_ like this? -- it hurts like hell and she's sore for days afterwards. Maybe Jason's gotten used to that, but she's still working on it.

"You can do more with your mouth than scream," Liam says, tone mocking, and he reaches up to grip Jason by the jaw, tilting his head up. "What do you think?" he asks Carrie-Anne. "Want his mouth?"

"Hell, yeah. C'mere." Carrie-Anne ditches the shorts entirely, moves around so Jason's head is between her thighs, and pulls Jason's face down against her, gasping when he takes the first fast lick from the bottom of her pussy all the way up to her clit. She digs her nails into the back of his neck and rocks her hips upward; yeah, it's good that he's enthusiastic, but this is _her_ show, goddamnit, and she's the one who says where and how and how hard. She's fucking his face; it's not the other way around.

Once she's got the rhythm right, once Jason's tongue is moving as deep inside her as he can get it, she looks back up at Liam. Liam's looking right at her, eyes narrowed, tongue flicking over his lips, and he reaches out, his hand curving around her throat the same way hers was curved around Jason's -- fuck, he _never_ does this--

"_Mine_," Liam growls, and between his hand cutting off her breath and the way he's fucking Jason's tongue into her, she can't argue. Wouldn't even if she could. She tries to nod, but she can barely move her head forward against his fingers, and God, her vision's starting to sparkle at the edges and _oh God_ she's close--

Jason groans, and Carrie-Anne tries to take a breath -- it's not forthcoming -- but she's _there_, coming with one lover's tongue deep inside her and the other's hand on her throat and _fuck, God_, she wouldn't want her life any other way, just like this as Liam squeezes even tighter, sure to leave bruises as he comes, too, groaning and slamming hard into Jason. Jason whimpers, and the vibrations make Carrie-Anne jerk, but now she needs air, needs to breathe, and both her hands come up to claw at Liam's fingers. _C'mon, let me go, please--_

"Mine," Liam says again, this time winded. Carrie-Anne tries to nod, tries desperately, almost frantic, and it's not working, might not help even if it did, Christ, she really needs a breath but he's not giving it to her--

\--and finally, finally the pressure eases and she's sucking in air as fast and hard as she can get it. She coughs, tries to breathe, coughs more and shoves Jason's head out from between her legs. "_Fuck_," she croaks.

Jason's gone wordless, and when Liam pulls away from him he stays collapsed against the couch. He doesn't get to stay that way. Liam drags him up, and Jason turns to look over his shoulder, wincing at every forced movement.

"You're mine, too," Liam murmurs, and while ordinarily that might get a snarl from Jason, a sarcastic remark, _something_, right now Jason stays quiet as Liam kisses him, licks his lips and his chin and cleans Carrie-Anne's juices off his face. "Both of you."

Carrie-Anne reaches out, strokes the backs of her fingers down Liam's cheek. _Yeah, we are,_ she thinks, _and you're ours, too, you bastard._

Liam catches her hand and squeezes. Carrie-Anne grins. He's theirs as much as they're his. And he knows it.

_-end-_


End file.
